fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Soldiers
Cosmic Soldiers & Supreme Guardians of The Vast Galaxies--The Legendary Great Sailor Wars for The Future of All Worlds, The Legendary Glorious Fall of The Legendary Star Millennium / Rising of The Industrious Superior Cosmic Millennium is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon is a remake / retelling of the anime with inspiration from Transformers. The main focus is The Great Sailor Wars, along with The Great Cybertronian War, The Interplanetary Great War, & other historical battles. The Moon Kingdom still exists. Earth & Nemesis joined the Silver Alliance along with Atlantis & Fiorenia. The Silver Millennium never existed, All The Planetary Kingdoms of The Solar System are apart of The Star Millennium The Star Millennium fell because on the ongoing Sailor Civil Wars. The Neon Soldiers are the main heroines along with other heroes like The Pretty Cures, The Autobots, The Battle Brawlers, The Avengers, The Winx Club, and more. Plot Sailor Soldier Universe Divine 3 / Sailor Entities Sailor Primes Neo Sailor Soldiers / Heirs Of The Silver Millennium * Neo Sailor Moon * Neo Sailor Sun * Neo Sailor Earth * Neo Sailor Mercury * Neo Sailor Mars * Neo Sailor Jupiter * Neo Sailor Venus * Neo Sailor Uranus * Neo Sailor Neptune * Neo Sailor Pluto * Neo Sailor Saturn * Neo Sailor Nemesis * Neo Sailor Titania * Neo Sailor Charon * Neo Sailor Vegeta * Neo Sailor Atlantis * Neo Sailor Orion * Neo Sailor Phobos Asteriod Soldiers Infinity Soldiers / Sailor Soldier Grand Council Zodiac Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Deity Soldiers Galactic Soldiers Divinar Soldiers Sailor Animamates Legendary Soldiers / Kaiju Sailors / Titan Sailors / Original Sailor Primes Elite Guard Avengers Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Autobots Holy Knights Winx Club Pretty Cures Section 13 & The J-Team Angels God Seraph Devils Satans Fallen Angels Grigori Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Shinto Other Creatures W.I.T.C.H. Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes / Sonic Team Time-Space Administration Bureau Keybalde Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Worlds Movies Video Games Television Series Extras Category:Anime Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Celestial Sailor Wars of The Vast Universe--Divine Pretty Guardian Sailor Neo Moon Supreme Infinity Zodiac Celestial Holy Crystal Deity Storm / Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Imperial War Zone UXP Millennium Zone Xi-Surge Category:Millennium Age Old Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Crystal Galaxy Storm--The Legendary Sailor Wars For The Future Of The Vast Universe, Legacy Of The 10 Primordial Senshi Primes Fan Fictions Category:Neo Sailor Moon: Celestial Zodiac Infinity Deity Titan Revolutionary Intergalactic Sacred Kingdom / Ancient Supernatural Guardian Maximum Xi-Storm--Roar of The Great Imperial Storm, The Fall of The Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Platinum Millennium Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Pokémon Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction